hypo_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtuber Big Brother 3
Weekly Log Week 1 The first week began with a lot of alliances. Casey and Squid both got into several alliances. One with just each other. Another with Frank and Banks as well. Casey also got into a secret third alliance with Alissa. At the first HOH competition, TmarTn won the competition. He didn't want the win, but everybody dropped out of the endurance competition so quickly that he accidentally won the HOH competition. At the nomination ceremony, TmarTn chose to nominate PBG and Brutalmoose. He nominated both of them because neither seemed to interested in TmarTn. At the POV competition, PBG and Brutalmoose were both within inches of winning when Frank came out of nowhere and won the competition. At the veto ceremony, Frank chose not to save either nominee. Not much happened during the week so the house was delighted when Alissa came up with a new game for the house to play. At the eviction, both nominees had an equal chance of going home. It was revealed that Brutal was evicted by a vote of 8-5 and was the first person evicted. Week 2 Brutal's eviction wasn't really a shock. Although nobody had a clear vision as to who was going to be evicted, Brutal seemed like the more likely evictee. At the HOH competition, Joven pulled out the win and got all the power. At the nomination ceremony, he chose to nominate Squid and TmarTn. He nominated Squid as a pawn. He nominated TmarTn because he won the previous HOH competition. Not wanting to risk being the pawn, Squid gave it his all at the POV competition. His effort proved useful when he pulled out the win and saved himself from eviction. Needing another pawn, Joven nominated Stampy as the replacement nominee. Syndicate and Max spend some time bonding during the week. After seeing the popularity of Alissa's game from the week before, Max creates his own hit game. Because of that, Alissa's attitude started to rub the house the wrong way. At the eviction, the house wanted to go against Joven's will and evicted Stampy in a 7-5 vote. Week 3 Stampy's eviction shocked some of the house, but none were as shocked as Joven. Banks was one of the ones who was with Joven in the week before. At the HOH competition, he pulled it out to see if he could take another jab at the other side of the house. He chose to nominate both Syndicate and Keem because both had voted to evict Stampy in the previous week. At the veto ceremony, Keem pulled out the win and secured his safety for the week. Banks saw the opportunity for the backdoor and took it. He chose to nominate TmarTn as his replacement nominee. During the week, Joven and Nick spent some time bonding so that Nick could swing Joven's vote. At the eviction, Nick's work seemed to have panned out when Syndicate was evicted in a 6-5 vote. Week 4 Syndicate's eviction was yet another victory for TmarTn's side, even after all of the flip-flopping. At the HOH, Frank pulled out the win. Frank was originally on Joven's side trying to take out TmarTn, but thought it smarter that he keep him and side with the house in the week after. Not wanting to flip-flop twice, he chose to nominate PBG and Keem because both had voted out TmarTn last week. At the veto ceremony, Banks won the power. He chose not to use it, worrying that one of his stronger allies would be nominated. Squid and Alissa spent some time bonding during the week. In a 6-4 vote, PBG was evicted from the house. Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Final HOH Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Finale Summary Voting History